


Вопрос этикета

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Уорд правда хочет разобраться со своими зависимостями.





	Вопрос этикета

**Author's Note:**

> «Вопрос этикета: как повернуться, проходя мимо вас, задницей или мошонкой?», - «Бойцовский клуб»

Уорд ненавидит эти собрания, хоть и приходит регулярно. Да, сидят они здесь не в привычном всем кружке, а за партами, но все равно — мудацкие идиотские упражнения, где не нужно ничего говорить. Удерживая подушечками указательных пальцев сраные шариковые ручки, необходимо перемещать их в пространстве и не ронять. Ебаный пиздец! Какие-то непонятные неприятные люди, с которыми приходится контактировать. Пахнущие потом или чем похуже. Эти убогие упражнения, после которых откровенность сраных незнакомцев приводит в остолбенение. И они всегда требуют обратной откровенности, которой не хочется.

Уорд молчит, и окружающие делают вывод, что все совсем плохо. Они рыдают, и он рыдает за компанию. В ответ. Он рыдает с ними, потому что рыдают они. Везде одинаковые пончики: самый дешевый набор без начинок. Кофе, чай. Минимальные затраты. Не важно, куда именно ты пришел.

И у Уорда нет ощущения, что это его ебаный последний шанс: если он не придет сюда, то помрет. Нет. Есть куча клиник, где он был, где он никогда не хотел бы оказаться вновь. По всей стране: большим начальникам приходится очень внимательно выбирать. 

Уорд закрывает глаза и начинает продвижение в своей пещере, как и требует коуч. Он входит куда-то, где холодно — пар идет из его рта — и мало места. Коуч говорит про животное, типа тотемного, но Уорду видится пингвин. Спасибо, что королевский. И он, блядь, предлагает скользить. Что бы это ни значило. 

Каждый вечер, умирая, Уорд возрождался вновь. Он же внушает богу, что раскаивается, переживает. Но новый куратор портит все. Она определенно точно никогда не была ни от чего зависима. Это читается в ее глазах. Хотя что-то в ее глазах все равно настораживает. Чертовщинка.

«Гастролерша». Она лишь втирает про бога, прощение и молитвы. Но что она может знать, не являясь зависимой?

Очередное собрание, и слово дали какой-то бабе, чье имя Уорд не помнит. Она похожа на скелет, который улыбается, принимая гостей. Она употребляла наркотики. У нее ВИЧ, она не боится смерти, и почему-то ей нужно хлопать. Она говорит, что ей не хватает секса, говорит, что есть куча приблуд у нее дома. Почему-то ее прерывают. Прерывает именно куратор Уорда. Почему? Разве не свое счастье без наркотиков и алкоголя они здесь ищут?

Куратор, как всегда, призывает всех к молитве. Активно шевелит губами. Язва. Он бы назвал эту язву Давосом — просто имя из головы, вроде бы был доставучий занудный тип в «Игре престолов», — потому что она мешается. Он постоянно задевает эту язву языком, надоедливая. Как она может быть куратором, не являясь зависимой?! Эта мысль не покидает голову.

На кофе-брейке Уорд зажимает ее в углу:

— Я раскусил, — выплевывает он. — Ты не бывшая зависимая. 

— Да, — пожимает она плечами и обнимает. Сопит ему в шею. Как делают все остальные на этих встречах. Уорду неловко. Она трется щекой через ткань футболки о его сосок. И ее бедро непростительно близко от члена. Она его хочет!

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Ну, — выдыхает куратор ему в плечо. — Надеюсь, что мне плюсики в карму прилетят.

Они возвращаются в зал. Но Уорд уходит с середины молитвы. Он не знает слов. Не очень понимает, что делать. Бросает пакетик чая, наливает молоко и подносит к кулеру с кипятком, когда его хватают за локоть.

— Предпочитаешь чай? — куратор дышит в самую шею, и Уорд выдыхает, стараясь не думать. — И не трахаться?! — смеется она. 

— Подсобка?

Он почему-то уверен, что там они и окажутся. Куратор увлекает именно туда. В церкви. Уорду неловко, но дверь закрывается. Она проводит пальцами по губам и сует куда-то себе в белье. Притягивает Уорда за шею для поцелуя. Она кусает, ласкает языком его рот, но этого мало. Уорд не знает, к груди губами сверху или снизу припасть. Все — вызывает желание. Она берет все в свои руки. Сейчас бы кислородную маску, чтобы его опьянили, и он умер в блаженстве. 

И так мало места. Уорд проверяет дверь — она закрыта. Ему плевать, что они в церкви, что они на встрече Общества Анонимных Алкоголиков. Он не излечился. Нашел просто другое. 

Он прижимает куратора, всовывает колено ей между ног и целует в губы. Она отвечает. Страстно. Лезет под футболку, теребит его соски. Стягивает куртку. Ласкает сквозь брюки. Она расстегивает ширинку, оттягивает белье. Уорд надавливает на плечи и смотрит, как у куратора между сисек мелькает его член. Она задирает юбку и встает на четвереньки. Уорд тоже опускается на колени, задевает ведро, роняет себе на спину швабры. У него вываливается кошелек из рук. Открыть резинку выходит со второго раза. Они, блядь, в церкви. От этого начинает кружиться голова, и Уорд, отведя в сторону узкую полоску мокрых нелепых кружевных трусов, входит. Куратор сдавленно охает. От мысли, что вполне сейчас мимо может проходить какой-нибудь святоша, хочется вдалбливаться еще сильнее. Еще крепче сжимать упругий зад куратора, которая должна наставлять на путь истинный, а не развратно стонать, кусая свою руку. Стоя на четвереньках в подсобке в церкви. 

Она стонет, Уорд тоже стонет, потому что стонет она. В голос, в подсобке в церкви. Куратор вскрикивает, и, открыв зажмуренные глаза Уорд понимает, что слишком сильно вцепился в ее зад, когда кончал. Достает из нее начинающий опадать член, чтобы снять неприятно липнущий презерватив. Куратор садится спиной к двери, откидывается назад и, отодвинув трусы, начинает дрочить. Наверное, не кончила. Довольно быстро она решает свои проблемы и, глубоко и часто дыша, поднимает глаза. Ее щеки пылают, а на губах пошловатая ухмылка:

— Люблю продуктивные занятия. Каким выдуманным именем мне тебя называть?

Она облизывает губы и, одернув юбку, встает. Подходит вплотную. Вытирает ладонь о футболку Уорда, а потом — ей же треплет его волосы. Распахивает дверь и выходит, так и не получив ответа. Ей не нужно его имя, и, похоже, она — ебаная нимфоманка, а не алкоголичка. И она определенно не вылечилась. Надо бы привести себя в порядок, но в башке крутятся мысли про мудацких священников, сажающих себе мальчиков из хора на колени, и монашках, которые краснеют и крестятся, быстро читая молитвы. 

Утром очередная командировка хер знает куда. Очередная одноразовая посуда в самолете, очередные одноразовые друзья. Уорд бы летал в бизнес-классе или личным джетом. Но его соседи иногда развлекают. С ними тоже можно не знакомиться. Не спрашивать имен или еще чего. Они все были как будто разные, но абсолютно одинаковые. Уорд хотел бы просыпаться не только в новых городах, но и новым человеком. Почему-то так не получалось. Хотя еще сегодня утром он не был тем, кто может сидеть на коленях в спущенных штанах в подсобке в церкви, убирая презерватив со своей же спермой в карман куртки. Это — кто-то новый и не очень похожий на Уорда Мичама, большого начальника большой компании. Который полностью осознает свои алкогольную и наркотическую зависимости и даже вроде как хочет от них избавиться. Да вот только его куратор — сраная нимфоманка!


End file.
